New School and Friends
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: Jason meets the new girl and shows her around as they become friends. With many twist and turns can they be come something more. Will Laura find out his secret and how will she feel or even fit in. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: __Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Laura_

I stood out front of the building not sure about how this day was going to go. I hated being the new kid in a new school. Then last time it took me three months before I stopped getting picked on. My father's boss had him moving around all the time. He had missed out on the biggest part of my life because of his job. He had now settled down and gotten a new job that will keep him in one place. But that means a new school I'd been to numerous schools over the years. And I hated being the new kid here I was a junior and hoping I could spend the last two years in one place. I walked in the big doors and found myself in a huge hall and a sign that said office. I followed it and seen a lot of kids at their lockers. I entered the office and noticed a few people sitting there.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Hi, yes I am new and I was told to stop in and get my schedule." I said

"Oh ok. What is your name?" She asked

"Um Laura St. John." I said

"Ahh Miss St. John here you go and your homeroom is in room 215." She said

"And what way is that?" I asked as the door opened again and there stood a very handsome boy.

"Out the door make a left to the end of the hall and then a right and the fifth door on the right." She said

"Excuse me Miss Jones, Miss Applebee sent me to give you these." He said

"Thank you Jason. Hey will you do me huge favor will you show Miss St. John around. Her schedule mirror's yours completely." Miss Jones said

"Sure no problem Miss Jones. Hi I am Jason." He said

"Hi I am Laura." I said

"Well follow me and we'll head off to homeroom." Jason said as we headed out the door and ran in a hall full of people. I was quietly watching as people walked by and really hated that looks I was getting. I was feeling a little better walking with Jason but I was still feeling a bit uneasy.

"So Laura do you mind if I ask where you moved from?" Jason asked

"Um I moved a lot I have lived in a lot of places my father's job had us moving around a lot. He finally realized that I needed to be on one place so he quit and got a new on that allowed him to stay in one place so here we are in Angel Grove." I said

"Wow well this is our home room let's go in." Jason said as we walked in and there was this teacher.

"Thanks Jason." She said

"No problem." Jason said taking his seat.

"Class this is our new student Laura St. John. Laura you can take that empty seat next to Jason." She said as I walked down the aisle and found my way to my desk. Jason looked next to me and smiled as I smiled back. It wasn't long till we were leaving home room and heading to first period. We walked through the halls to get to our next class and plenty of people were saying hi to him. We arrived at our next class and there were a group standing out said.

"Hey Bro. Zack what's up?" Jason said as he clasped hand with the tall one and then the colored one.

"Hey." The tall one said

"Who's the chick." The colored one said.

"Guys this is Laura St. John. Laura this is Tommy and Zack." Jason

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both. And Zack call me a chick again and I'll drop ya." I said

"Ouch Zackman she told you." Tommy said

"Sorry." Zack said

"It's cool." I said as the bell rang and again I got introduced to the class and all eyes were on me. I again found my seat next to Jason and he smiled. I was starting to feel like I was a part of this school already thanks to him. He was cute, great eyes and the body. I was too busy thinking about Jason when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his deep brown eyes looking at me and I just smile and partly started to blush a bit.

"Hey I am meeting a few friends at the Youth Center want to join us?" Jason asked

"Sure it sounds like fun." I said. The two of left school and he was showing around. We were walking through the park on our way to the youth center.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean what kind of things are you into?" Jason asked

"Well I love softball and Volleyball. And well my father was really insistent on me being able to protect myself being an only child so I have been taken karate since I was seven." I said

"Wow you're into karate that's too cool. So am I. I have a black belt you?" Jason asked

"Same here I have been for about two years." I said "So how about you?"

"Well I like you I love Karate, I am also into weightlifting and scuba diving I am certified." Jason said

"Wow I have always wanted to go scuba diving." I said

"Well maybe we can go sometime. I love it." Jason said

"I would like th…." I stopped

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"What are they?" I asked pointing to these things behind the trees.

"Crap there putties. Laura run, I'll hold them off." Jason said

"No way am I leaving you alone." I said as they got to us and started to fight us. I took my stance and waited on them to attack us. Once they made their first move I followed in Jason's footsteps and started attacking them. I haven't used these moves in quite a long time. I fought these things along side of Jason till they ran away. Jason made his way to me and I was just looking at him.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah what the hell are putties?" I asked

"They are these creatures. Have you heard of the Power Rangers?" Jason asked

"Yeah I heard of them. They have saved the world from many evils." I said

"Well those things are part of those evils and they attack at random. Let's get to the youth center." Jason said as we hurried the rest of the way. It wasn't long till we were there and I excused myself to the bathroom. I looked at myself and realized that I just fought these things and now I was freaking out. I splashed water on my face and gathered myself and headed out to find that Jason and his friends were gone. I walked to the bar and found a man named Ernie.

"Excuse me have you see Jason and his friends?" I asked

"Oh you must be Laura. Jason asked me to give you this." Ernie said as I took the note.

_Laura_

_ Sorry I had to run catch you later. _

_ Jason_

I put the note in my pocket and headed to a table and started to look over my homework. But all I could think about was Jason and how I was feeling like I was falling for him. I shook it off and started on my work.

_Jason_

Laura and I made it to the youth center without any more problems. Once inside she looked to me and smile.

"Hey I have to use the lady's room meet you out there." Laura said

"Sure thing." I said as I entered and found my friends. I walked over to the table where they were sitting. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Jason what happened?" Zack asked

"We got attacked by putties." I said

"We who is we?" Trini asked

"OH Laura and I. The new girl we were walking through the park to get here and got attacked." I said

"Where is Laura?" Tommy asked

"She's in the bathroom. Man you guys she was amazing. I tried to get her to leave but she said I am not leaving you alone. She helped me fight them off." I said we heard the familiar beeping. We all walked over to the lockers and answered the call.

"We read you Zordon." I said

"Rangers you are needed." He said

"Ok were on our way." Tommy said

"I have to leave Laura a note I'll be right there." I said as they left and I went to the bar. "Ernie got a piece of paper?"

"Yeah here you go." Ernie said as I wrote my note.

"When Laura comes looking for me give her this." I said as I left to join my friends. I teleported into the command center just as Alpha was telling them about the monster.

"Alright guys let's do it. It's morphin time." I said

"Dragon Zord." Tommy said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini said

"Triceratops." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack said

"Tyrannosaurus." I said as we were now in our gear and teleported to the city. Should have known it wasn't going to be easy there were putties waiting for us. We engaged in battle with them and the monster. Just as we thought we had won the battle the monster grew. It was now time to call upon our Zords and take care of business. In a matter of minutes we had them together and were fighting the huge monster. Just as we were getting the upper hand we got knocked down. Then I heard the familiar sound of the Dragonzord flute and knew that Tommy was on his way. Giving us time to regroup. After a few minutes we got our Zord up.

"Alright guys we need the Power Sward." I said as the sward fell from the sky and into our zords hand and we got ready and fought the monster. It took one huge powerful blast the monster was destroyed. After the destruction of the monster we teleported back to the command center.

"Great job rangers you have defeated the monster." Zordon said

"Zordon what were they after this time." Zack asked

"I am not sure but we must keep our eyes open." Zordon said

"Guys we better get back." Kim said as we teleported back to the youth center. Once inside I looked around for Laura but didn't find her. I then felt bad knowing I just left. I only hoped she understood. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Tommy and the guys.

"Hey man who you looking for?" Tommy asked

"Laura she must have left." I said

"Jason she'll understand tell her something came up." Kim said

"I hope you are right. Well guys I am going to get going I have tons of homework." I said

"Bye man." Zack said as I left and headed home. I couldn't get her off my mind. I wondered if she made it home ok. I wondered where in town that she lived. I turned on to my street and saw the moving truck across the street and my mind started to work. I walked into my house only to be greeted by my mom and dad.

"Son where have you been there was a monster attack?" Dad asked

"I was at the youth center." I said

"Oh ok. Go get cleaned up for dinner were having guest for dinner." Mom said

"Who?" I asked

"The new neighbors. Trent St. John and his daughter…" Mom started as I finished

"Laura." I said

"How do you know her?" Dad asked

"She was in all my classes and I showed her around today." I said

"Well your father invited them over for dinner." Mom said

"Ok." I said as I headed up and started my homework. But all I could think about was Laura, I didn't know why but she was all I could think about. Her smile, her eyes and her voice. I shook my head as it started to dawn on me. I was so lost in thought till I felt a slap on the back of my head.

"Ouch Bailey what is your problem?" I asked

"You bro, you were daydreaming." Bailey said

"Sorry so what's up?" I asked

"There here and man she's hot." Bailey said

"I know." I said

"Whoo bro you like her don't you?" Bailey asked

"I don't know I mean I just meant her today in school and well I haven't been able to get her off my mind." I said

"Well come on Romeo let's go." Bailey said as I followed him out to meet our brother and sisters and we all headed down the steps and there she was standing in my living room. She was beautiful her brown eyes, shoulder length hair.

"Kids this is Trent St. John and his daughter Laura. This is our oldest son Charles, twin boys Jason and Bailey, then Samantha, then Chloe and this is Dustin.

"Hello all nice to meet you." Trent said

"Hi everyone. Hey Jason." Laura said

"Hi Laura." I said

"You too meant already?" Trent asked

"Yes daddy this is the boy I was telling you about." Laura said

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Trent said

"Thank you." I said

"Well shall we go eat dinner." Mom said as we all headed to the table. I was happy that it worked out that I got to sit next to Laura. We all ate and talked about everything and anything. I found out that Laura's mom walked out on her when she was a two. Her father raised her, the best that he could and how he felt horrible that he made her move around so much. That's why he got a job that allowed him to settle down to give her a more permanent home. We were all talking and having a good night till mom and dad said it was getting late and when I looked at the clock it was going on ten.

"Well Carol thank you for dinner it was delicious. And Mike it was great talking with you." Trent said

"Like wise." Dad said

"So Laura do you want to walk with me to school tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure Jase sounds fun." Laura said as her and her father left the house. I stood there watching as they walked across the street.

"So Laura do you want to walk with me to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked

"Sure Jase sounds fun." Bailey said

"Boys leave your brother alone." Mom said

"Get a life you two." I said as I headed up to my room to finish my homework before I headed to bed. But I knew I was going to have good dreams because I still had her on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Two months later_

_Laura_

I was sitting at a table at the youth center watching Jason and Tommy sparring. It was great I had real friends who I liked and who liked me. The only problem was they kept disappearing a lot. Part of me was thinking that they were avoiding me. But I knew better because they would always show back up. I was getting along really great with Kim and Trini. And the guys weren't so bad either. I was so focused on watching Tommy and Jason I hadn't noticed Kim and Trini sit down.

"So Laura staring at him won't help you have to talk to him." Kim said as I turned to see them.

"Huh what?" I asked

"You staring at Jason won't work you have to talk to him." Trini said

"Ok you guys lost me?" I said

"You like him. Ask him out. Love comes when you least expect it." Kim said as I looked back to see him and Tommy now talking and looking over at us.

"No I can't." I said

"Why not? Girls can make the first move." Trini said as they walked over to us.

"Hey boys what's up?" Kim asked as Tommy planted a kiss to her cheek.

"Well Jason here was telling me that Laura here is a black belt…." Tommy said as Kim cut him off.

"You're a black belt in Karate?" Kim asked

"Yeah another year and I'll be a 3nd degree black belt." I said

"Come on you have to show us some moves." Trini said

"I can't I don't have a gi." I said

"Well you can borrow mine." Trini said as she drug me back to the locker room in a matter of ten minutes I was back out in the workout area.

"Ok so I am dressed who's going to spar with me?" I asked

"Not me." Jason said

"I will." Tommy said as we got into position and bowed to one another. Then got into our stance and we started to circle waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally he moved in and started at me as I ducked and maneuvered my way around him. He was throwing kicks and punches at me and I was avoiding them all the while trying to give them back. It took a good five minutes and I went for sweeping kick as he jumped I turned my movement and scissor kicked his exposed leg bringing him to the mats. I then flipped up and got in the gut. I extended my hand and helped him up.

"Wow that was too cool." Kim said

"Yeah I am impressed not many people can hang in there against Tommy." Trini said

"Only Jason has ever match me move for move. Laura you are amazing." Tommy said

"Thanks I train hard every day. My dad has the basement set up for me to work out in." I said as I heard this weird beeping.

"Wow look at the time I have to go." Trini said

"Yeah I'll walk with ya." Kim said as they left I looked to Jason and Tommy who grabbed their bags.

"We're going to go shower." Jason said as he threw me a towel and they left. I was alone once again. I walked into the locker room and freshened up and went back out and found they weren't there. Nothing new though they were always doing that. I grabbed my bag and figured I would head home. I took the short cut throw the park that Jason had showed me. I was just about to go down the hill when I heard a noise and I turned to see them putties that attacked me and Jason that day. I dropped my bag and got ready to defend myself when this huge ugly gold monkey pop up and grabbed me. I tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go you ugly baboon." I yelled

"Never Empress Rita needs you to draw out them pesky power ranger." He said as we soon disappeared and reappeared in a cave. I was thrown into this cage.

"You'll never get away with this. They'll come and save me." I said as he laughed and walked away and left me there I was scared. And all I kept thinking was that I wanted Jason. I don't know why but I just wanted him to make me feel safe.

_Tommy_

We all teleported into the command center and there was Zack and Billy hard at work.

"Zordon what's going on?" Trini asked

"There is a monster at the lake and it's causing it to dry up." Alpha said as the alarm went off again.

"Now what?" Jason said

"It seems Rita is trying to lure you into a trap. She sent the monster down as a distraction so she could kidnap a friend of yours. Take a look at the viewing globe." Zordon said as we all turned to see Goldar.

"No Laura." Jason said "I have to go to her."

"No Jason it's a trap to divide us." Kim said

"But I have to save her." Jason said

"Right now there is a monster that needs your attention." Alpha said

"Look Jason you and the other ranger go, handle the monster and I'll go after Laura." I said

"Fine, it's morphin time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini said

"Triceratops." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said as they teleported out.

"Tommy you have to be careful that last battle did a number on you and your powers. Go and may the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's morphin time. Dragonzord." I said as I was now ready to go save this girl. No matter who she was she never deserved to be captured like this. I teleported to the cave and of course there were tons of putties waiting on me. I took the time to start with the putties and only hoped that I could get to her in time. I was finished with the clay heads so I headed to the cave only to be great by Goldar. I then circled him as he engaged battle and we started to fight. I knew that this was all part of Rita's plan to get me to lose my powers but I had to help her. It wasn't long till the fight entered the cave and I was kicked and thrown and landed next to the cage.

"Get up Green Ranger your mine." Goldar said "Surrender and it'll be painless."

"Never will I give up to you or Rita." I said as I stood up and I could feel the power slowly draining me. I fought Goldar as long as I could and it wasn't quite enough as I felt myself getting weaker. I looked over to Laura who was watching the fight I knew I couldn't last much longer. Then the force felid was down and I was thrown in the cage with her.

"Ha ha green ranger your days are numbered. Zordon or the other rangers can't help you now." He said as he disappeared. I started to feel funny as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see her standing there and she wasn't the least bit scared.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked

"No… losing power… please stay back." I said as it was happening to fast and before I could help anything I was de-morphing in front of her. She backed up and looked at me in my weak state as I was now just myself.

"Tommy." Laura said

"I am sorry… I tried to…I failed…" I said

"You are the green ranger, oh my god that mean…" Laura stopped

"Laura please no one must know it's to be a secret you can't tell anyone you know who we are." I asked

"Tommy believe me your secret is safe with me. That's why you all were always disappearing. I was beginning to think you all really didn't like me." Laura said

"No you're a true friend to us all. Now if only we could get out of here." I said

"I have a plan." Laura said "Hey monkey boy I have a proposition for ya."

"Yeah and what could you do to help me?" He asked

"Well if you let me out of here I can bring them back here to help save one of their own." Laura said

"You would turn on your friends." He said

"I can't call them friends they have lied to me and if there is one thing I hate it's a liar." Laura said

"Laura no don't do this please we never meant to hurt you." I yelled as the force field was down and Laura was stepping out as I jumped and grabbed her and as we rolled away from the cage I teleported us out of there and in to the command center.

"Tommy Ay Ay ay ay." Alpha said

"Wow." Laura said

"Alpha, help Tommy and run a full set of diagnostic test fine out what happened." Zordon said "Oh god."

"Tommy are you ok?" Laura asked

"I am fine thanks to you." I said as Alpha ran his test and went to the computers.

"Laura. Thank you for your courage to help Tommy in his time of need. You have shown great strength. Please know that there secret must be kept to protect them no one must know." Zordon said

"You have my word. I won't tell a soul your secret will go to the grave with me." Laura said as the alarm sounded.

"Zordon I needed to help them." I said

"Tommy I am afraid you can't the power of the green ranger is draining your life energy and it's too soon for you to go back into battle." Zordon said

"But they need help." Laura said

"Zordon when it did this before I gave it to Jason to hold on to. What would happen if I gave it to Laura for a short time till I was feeling myself again." I said

"It might work for a short while but I can't be sure how it would affect her." Zordon said

"That's a risk I am willing to take. From what I understand and was taught you never leave a friend in need. They are my friends and if I can help them then I am willing to try no matter what the risk to myself." Laura said

"Then so be it may the power protect you. Tommy hand her the power coin." Zordon said as I handed the power coin to Laura and I could feel the power going from me to her. Once it was complete and she had the power I was feeling better getting stronger.

"Laura how are you feeling?" I asked

"Good so far." Laura said

"Zordon we need help were down we could use Tommy how's things going?" Jason asked

"Tommy and your friend are here at the command center and I am sending help trust us this was Tommy's idea it's the only way to help you." Zordon said

"Ok Laura, you'll be fine once you morph call the dragonzord with the flute and the rest will come to you." I said

"Ok here goes nothing. It's morphin time. Dragonzord." Laura said as she was now the green ranger.

"Alpha quickly run a scan." Zordon said as Alpha did and got the readout.

"Zordon everything looks fine she's handling it." Alpha said

"Laura go and may the power protect you." I said as she was gone I turned to the viewing globe.

"Tommy hurry we need dragonzord." Zack yelled

"Guys it's not me but trust me everything will be fine." I said as I watched on.

_Laura_

I stood on top of the building and there I saw my friends in trouble and I felt it. Just like Tommy said I would I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the flute and started to play the tune and it wasn't long till I saw this huge thing pop out of the water. I continued to play the flute as the zord was now there I knew I had to get inside I jumped and made it in. Tommy had told me it would come to me what I needed to do and it was. I was controlling this huge thing and fighting this monster. Then I took a few hits and the zord fell. I took a deep breath and I could feel Tommy there with me telling me what to do next. Then I heard Jason yell they needed the Mega Dragon Zord. Which meant combining both zords together to create one. Soon I was in the cockpit with the other five rangers.

"Alright let's finish this." Jason said

"Super Dragon Mega Kick." I said as the zords pulled the move off and then the monster fell and then it was Jason's turn.

"Alright power sward. Power up." Jason said as this sward appeared and we took out the monster.

"Alright we did it." Kim said

"All some man." Zack said

"Phenomenal." Billy said

"Good job." Trini said

"We did." Jason said "Let's get back."

Once we were back in the command center I was standing next to Tommy still morphed as the green ranger. The other's stood on the other side of the power chamber.

"Look guys as much as I want to celebrate I want to get back to the youth center to check on Laura." Jason said

"Jason are you not the least bit curious as to who has Tommy's powers?" Billy asked

"Of course but…" Jason was stopped

"Jason Laura is fine and if it wasn't for her tricking Goldar well I might not be here." Tommy said

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"While I was fighting the putties and Goldar it was draining my powers and well I had no choice but well I de-morphed she knows after seeing me she figured it out." Tommy said

"So how did you escape?" Trini asked

"She tricked Goldar telling him that she couldn't stand liars and she could get you guys here to rescue me. Well he fell for it and when the force field was down I jumped and grabbed Laura and teleported here." Tommy said

"Then what happened and is she ok?" Jason asked with a worried tone.

"Well as we feared Tommy is slowly losing the green ranger powers and it was draining his life force. You guys needed help and Tommy came up with an idea." Zordon said

"What kind of idea?" Kim asked

"Well after I was turned good I gave my power coin to Jason to hold on to well it worked for him so I figured you guys needed help so I made the only suggestion I could think of at the moment." Tommy said

"And what was that?" Jason asked

"To give it to me temporally to help you guys finish the battle." I said as I took

the helmet off and showing them all it was me. The look on all their faces was priceless. But Jason's was more it was relief that I was ok and unharmed.

"Laura." Kim said

"Oh god." Zack said

"Are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah Jase I am fine. Zordon told us both of the risk of this but we both knew what it was going to take and I was willing to risk it all to help save you all your my friends and if there was one thing my dad ever taught me it was never leave a friend in danger." I said

"Laura like I said earlier and even now standing here before us all. You have shown great courage and determination. If you are willing to help out temporally till Tommy is strong enough will you stay and fight by the ranger's side?" Zordon asked as I looked around and seen them all looking at me and I knew I could do this for them.

"Yes I would be honored to step in till Tommy is ready to take them back." I said

"Well then all I can say is this, Let the power protect you all." Zordon said as we all left the command center. We teleported to the park and they all looked at me and then Kim spoke first.

"Hey Tommy let's get you home so you can rest." Kim said

"Here I'll help you Kim." Zack said

"Yeah sure. Laura thanks again." Tommy said

"No problem." I said

"Laura I'll call ya later." Kim said

"Come one Trini we have that project to finish." Billy said

"Right behind you." Trini said as they too left. Leaving me and Jason standing there alone.

"So about the secret…" Jason started

"Don't I understand really I do. And I must say that well I think even though it's been a short time. That well I am falling for you secrets and all." I said

"So am I ever since you walked in to my life your all I think about. I hated not being able to tell you but I couldn't." Jason started

"Don't worry I understand completely and I swear I won't tell a soul it's my secret now too." I said

"So what do you say feel like going to get a bite to eat with me?" Jason asked

"I would love to." I said as he took my hand and we were off through the park.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Two Month Later_

_Kim_

This was going to be the best birthday surprise yet. It was Jason's birthday and well Laura and I decide to throw a part for Jason at her house. Her dad had said it was ok he would be out of town. But only agreed due to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Oliver being across the street. Laura and I had skipped school that day it was only a half a day. The guys were going to keep Jason busy till tonight. It was all going as planed Laura and I set everything up and had the house ready to go. It was going on five when my phone rang and it was Laura.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Kim Jase is on his way to pick me up and were going to dinner. I'll text you and let you know when we're heading home" Laura said

"Ok and I'll shut the lights off and make sure everything is good and there are no cars on the street that' he'll know. Have fun tonight." I said

"I will and thanks for the help with the outfit." Laura said as we hung up. I was so happy for the two of them. Especially Jason he and I have been friends for so long and I hated to see him get hurt as much as he did. Especially after the whole Emily fiasco she had cheated on him. He was such a nice, well-mannered and caring guy who didn't deserve to get treated that way. But Laura was good for him they were amazing together and they have been a couple for a month and there so much in love it's not even funny. They reminded me of Tommy and I. I was so lost in thought that the doorbell rang and there was Tommy and the guys.

"Hey Kim we ready?" Tommy asked

"Yeah let's go. I have the keys and we can finish up the little thing before seven. That's when there due back." I said as we walked to her house and let out selves in. We finished stocking the fridge with drinks and freezer with ice. All the while the chips and dip pretzels other snacks. I looked at the clock and see it was 6:50 as my phone rang.

_K_

_Turning down the road_

_ L_

"Ok everyone hide there all but here. Get the lights." I yelled as it was soon dark except the front hall. It wasn't long that I heard the key in the lock and I heard Laura giggle

"Jase stop." Laura said as the door opened and then the lights popped on and everyone jumped up and screamed "SUSPRISE!"

"Oh my god, You guys this is too cool." Jason said

"Well you have to thank Kim and Laura it was all there doing." Tommy said as Jason walked over to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Thanks Kimmy." Jason said

"Hey what are friends for." I said

"You are more than a friend you like my sister. Love ya." Jason said

"Back at ya." I said as he turned to Laura who was just smiling. Jason didn't care who saw anything anymore about his privet life. He pulled Laura into a hug and kissed her lips softly. Laura snaked her arms around his neck as the two kiss.

"Thank you Darlin. I love you." Jason whispered

"Anything for you Jase, Love you too." Laura said

"Ok enough mushy stuff let's party." Zack said as he hit the radio and we did we partied. Tommy and I were off dancing to a slow song as were Laura and Jason. Everything was so perfect for Jason and Laura nothing could ruin this night. But you know I should never open my mouth cause then something always happens. The front door opened and walked Tommy's mom and dad with two police officers.

"Zack cut the music." I said

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Um, Jason can you come with us a minute please." Mrs. Oliver said as Jason reluctantly let go of Laura. He followed the officers and Mrs. Oliver outside.

"Dad what happened?" Tommy asked

"It seems Jason's parents and little brother were in an auto accident and there were no survivors." Mr. Oliver said

"No Jason." I said as Tommy pulled me into a hug.

"Oh god Jase!" Laura said as she ran outside and that's when we heard it. Jason yelling and screaming. We all ran to the door and there he was flipping out and Laura was trying to console him but it wasn't working. She tried once more time but as he went to get away. Laura fell off the porch and hit her head. Billy and Trini went to her as Tommy and Zack went after Jason. The two of them grabbed ahold of him. Billy and Trini had gotten Laura to sit on the porch. I walked to Jason and held his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Jason claim down you can't do this someone got hurt." I said I knew what he was like when something like this happened and the only way to make him see it was to tell him the truth.

"NO MY PARNETS, DUSTIN." Jason yelled

"I know but look you didn't mean it but you hurt Laura." I said as he looked up to see her holding her head and then he stopped fighting Tommy and Zack. Laura left Trini and Billy and ran to Jason who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" He cried as she held him tighter.

"Don't worry I am fine. Jase I am here for you. Don't shut me out." Laura said

"I need to go home, Sam, Chloe, Bailey Charlie do they know?" Jason asked the officer.

"No not yet." He said

"I have to be the one." Jason said

"Then I am coming with you. Every step of the way." Laura said

"Come with us we'll give you a ride." He said

"Laura were here if they need anything." I said as everyone agreed. This was going to be a really tough time and he was going to need all his friends to help him through. But most of all he was going to need Laura.

_Jason_

I got in the cop car and Laura was right there along with me. I was so glad that she was there with me. She had only known me two months and already she was my everything. We got to my house and seen all the light on and knew everyone was waiting on me to come home. I opened the door and Chloe came running to me as Bailey walked in the room. I looked to find Sam and Charlie and I didn't see them.

"Bailey where are Charlie and Sam?" Laura asked

"Um up stairs why what's wrong with him?" Bailey asked

"Well tell you in a minute. CHARLIE, SAM COME HERE." Laura yelled as they both came down. Laura ushered us all into the living room and she took my hand as I started to lose it again.

"Jason what happened?" Charlie asked

"Jase I am here." Laura said

"Um I can't do this." I said as I sank down to the floor showing so much raw emotion that I never showed.

"Laura what's going on?" Bailey asked

"Well at his surprise party it got crashed by the cops. The officer on tonight knew that's was where he could find Jason cause his daughter was there at the party. Something bad happened and it's not good…" Laura started but was cut off.

"Mom, Dad and Dustin are gone they were in an accident and there was no survivors." I said

"No mom, dad." Sam said as she turned to Bailey as Chloe ran to Charlie. And all I could do was hold on to Laura.

"No it can't be." Bailey said as the door bell sounded. I felt Laura leave my arms as she went to the door. I heard her talking to a woman and then the two of them came back into the room.

"Mrs. Hart tell me it's not true." Sam said

"I am sorry guys. I wish I could tell you but it's true I just came from the morgue. I am here for you all." Mrs. Hart said

"What about us where are we going to go?" Chloe asked

"Well find out later right now I think we need sleep and well talk about it in the morning." Charlie said

"Laura will you stay with me?" I asked

"Of course. Chloe let's get ready for bed it's getting late." Laura said as she took my little sister up to her room. It wasn't long till she was back and holding me again. We walked up to my room and we crashed onto my bed as she held me all night long. I don't even remember falling asleep only waking hours later in the arms of an angel. I got up and covered her with a sheet and I took off my shirt and pants and covered up with a different sheet and pulled her into my arms.

I woke up to an empty bed and I could hear faint crying and I walked down the hall to fine Charlie and Bailey standing there watching as Laura held Chloe who was upset about mom and dad. She was just seven and not sure what was going to happen to her. I stood there and watched my girlfriend as she got Chloe to claim down. She then stared to sing to her and before I knew it Chloe was asleep again. She looked over to me and smiled as she covered her up. She walked to me and kissed my lips slightly as I kissed back. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I soon engulfed her in a hug. I didn't want to let her go she was everything that was good to me right now.

"I love you Laura you're my angel." I said

"I love you too Jase you're my knight in shining armor." Laura said as we kissed again.

"You were really good with her." I said

"I tried my best and it worked. How about I go make us all something to eat." Laura said

"I'll help." I said as we went to the kitchen and we found the bacon and eggs and she even whipped up some pancakes. It was weird seeing someone else working in the kitchen other than mom. But she was amazing to be doing all that she was. It wasn't long till everyone piled into the kitchen. Laura and I put all the food on the table we all sat down. The one thing we always did was say grace and I wasn't sure how to start.

"Dear heavenly father please bless this food were about to eat. And watch over all the Scott kids they need your love and support. AMEN." Laura said

"Amen." We all said

"So what is going to happen now?" Sam asked

"Well I talked to Mrs. Hart this morning and she along with my dad our going to take care of the funeral arrangements. Um they will let me know what you guys need to do. If you have any idea or suggestions let us know. I want you all to know I am sorry I don't mean to take over but I just want to help." Laura said

"Laura we understand and are grateful. Mom and Dad loved you in the short time they knew you." Charlie said

"Yeah mom was already planning you and Jason's wedding." Sam said

"Guys…" I said as Laura smiled and it caused me to smile for the first time in last twenty four hours. She was an amazing girl and part of me was so unsure I even deserved her. I mean after all I lied to her about my secret and she was still there for me. The rest of breakfast was going great till Chloe made a comment about the food.

"These aren't mom's." Chloe said pushing her plate on the floor.

"Chloe Nicole you apologize right this instant." Charlie said

"No Charlie it's ok." Laura said

"No it's not." Charlie said

"No Mom not even in the ground and she's moving right in." Chloe said as she ran upstairs. I the saw the expression in Laura's face change from happy and helpful to something I haven't seen in her grief and sadness. She got up from the table and walked out the back door. I knew the real reason why she wanted to help. I was shocked and appalled at Chloe for acting that way. Laura was only trying to help. I got up and started to go to Laura when Bailey stopped me.

"Bro Laura will be ok. I think you need to talk to Chloe. Think about it, she feels you brought Laura here to replace mom." Bailey said as I realized he was right.

"Your right bro. If Laura tries to leave tell her to wait till I get done." I said

"Ok." Bailey said as I headed up to the steps and found Chloe in our parent's room. I walked in and pulled her into my lap as she cried. She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"Chlo talk to me sweetie." I said

"I'm sorry Jason. I shouldn't have done that I was still angry that Mom, Dad, and Dustin are gone. And I do like Laura she's good for you." Chloe said

"I know sweetie I miss them too but we have to stick together and well Laura knows where were coming from." I said

"She does?" Chloe asked

"Yeah Chloe she lost her mom when she was two. So she knows what we are going through. But the only difference is she only had her dad to help her and he was lost. He didn't know what to do that why she was here to help us get through what she has been through." I said

"I hurt her feelings didn't I?" Chloe asked

"Yeah a little bit. Chloe how do you really feel about Laura I mean do you like her?" I asked

"I do like her a lot she makes you happy. Are you going to marry her?" Chloe asked

"Sweetie I don't know we're still teenagers and have a ways to go. But I'll let you in on a secret." I said

"What?" Chloe asked

"I really would love to marry her someday." I said as we hugged and I heard that beep. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Rita and here evilness.

"What's that?" Chloe asked

"Um I have to take care of something will you go talk to Laura for me and tell her I'll be right back." I said

"Ok. I love you Jason." Chloe said

"I love you too. Go." I said as she was out of the room and teleported to the command center there were the other five rangers waiting on me.

_Laura_

"These aren't Mom's." Chloe said pushing her plate on the floor.

"Chloe Nicole you apologize right this instant." Charlie said

"No Charlie it's ok." I said

"No it's not." Charlie said

"No Mom not even in the ground and she's moving right in." Chloe said as she ran upstairs. I had been somewhat happy trying to help them through this knowing their pain. But Chloe's outburst threw me I got up and headed to the back yard to sit on the bench. I knew that Jason would come out sooner or later. I sat there and I too started to cry remembering my pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and there was Bailey. I smiled and he did too as he sat next to me.

"Laura I am sorry about Chloe's outburst. She's going to take it the hardest of us all. She is only seven and she looks up to Jason and she's feeling left out." Bailey said

"It's not your fault. I know what she's going through. I only told Jase this but when I was two I lost my mother too. She walked out on me and my father." I said

"Oh god Laura I am so sorry. How did you get through that?" Bailey asked

"It was hard cause I had no body but my dad. And I love that man but when it came to what I need he sucked. I mostly bottled it all up and dealt with it on my own. It's always been hard to talk to my dad about it. But in last few months I really have opened up a lot thanks to Jase. He is an amazing guy I am lucky." I said

"Laura Jason would kill me if he know I was about to tell you this. But he's been in love with you since day one. I have never seen him as happy as he is with you." Bailey said

"Well I am glad that I can make someone happy." I said as I heard sniffles.

"Laura."

I turned to see Chloe standing there looking at me and Bailey. I had tears in my eyes remembering my past and now there pain.

"Hey Chloe what's up?" Bailey asked

"Um I want to talk to Laura." Chloe said as Bailey left and the little girl crawled up onto my lap. She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Is everything ok now?" I asked

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was hurt that mom and dad are gone and I was taking it out on you. I shouldn't have." Chloe said

"It's ok. I know what you were going through. My mom left me when I was two and I love my dad but he didn't know how to help me." I said

"What did you do?" Chloe asked

"Well I dealt with it in my own way. But I mainly kept it bottled up. But in the last few weeks thanks to your brother I have been able to get past most of it." I said

"He really likes you. Are you two going to get married?" Chloe asked

"Well were still young for that. But I do love your brother. Speaking of which where is he?" I asked

"Don't know I heard this weird beeping and then he told to come talk to you and he'll be back." Chloe said

"Ok well how about we go back in." I said as we both got up and walked into the house to see Charlie on the phone. I noticed that Sam and Bailey had already started to clean the kitchen up from breakfast.

"Hey Laura everything ok now?" Bailey asked

"Yeah were good. I am going to head home and take care of a few things. Call me if you need me." I said "Tell Jase to call me later."

"Ok bye." Sam said as I left the Scott house and heading to my house. I was feeling a bit lost in everything that happened the past few days. I walked in and found dad sitting in the living room.

"Hey honey everything ok." He asked

"Oh Daddy. I don't know what to do for him. There so hurt and I know there pain." I said as I started to cry and he held me in his arms as I cried on the couch.

"Honey you have to be patient. Just be there for them not just Jason but the other's as well." Dad said

"I am trying but I hate seeing them all in such pain. I know what they're going through. And it still hurts me too thinking about mom leaving." I said

"I know honey but we got through it. And so will they with the help of you and your friends." Dad said

"I am going to go shower and relax I told them if they need me to call." I said as I headed up to my room. I got all my stuff and went to take a nice hot shower to relax. After about fifteen minutes in the shower I got out and walked to my room just to hear the phone ring. I waited on dad to yell up to me.

"Laura honey it's Kim." Dad said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked

"Just calling to see how you are after the party. Jason seemed to be in somewhat good spirits this afternoon." Kim said

"Hey I try the best I can." I said

"You know Jason is like my brother and I now he really likes you a lot. I don't know what he would do right know if he didn't have you." Kim said

"Funny that's the fifth time today I have heard that." I said

"Really who else told you that?" Kim asked

"Well Bailey, Chloe, Sam Charlie and my dad." I said

"Well were all right you know. I wouldn't be surprise if you two ended up together." Kim said

"There goes that echo again." I said

"Now what did I say?" Kim asked

"Chloe asked me if I was going to marry Jase." I said

"OH MY GOD girl what did you say?" Kim asked

"I told her that we were both still a bit young for that." I said

"Wow it's cool that his siblings really like you. Laura I have a tough question for you. What happens if by chance Jason gets accepted for the world peace conferences?" Kim asked

"He's going to go. It's something his parents wanted him to do. And I'll stand by him no matter what." I said

"You are truly amazing. I am glad we are friends and we don't have to keep any secrets." Kim said

"I know I am glad we are friends too. Look I'll talk to you in the morning I have a beep." I said

"Ok tell lover boy I said hi." Kim said

"Shut up." I said as I switched over to the other line. "Hello."

"Hey when I got back you were gone everything ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah dad was home and he wanted to know how everything was. I sat with him and cried for you and your siblings." I said

"And then you cried about your mom." Jason said

"How did you know?" I asked

"I know you. So how are you feeling now?" Jason asked

"Well I am feeling better after my hot shower and a good cry." I said

"Well I am glad you are ok. You know I was kind of sad when I got back and you weren't here." Jason said

"I know but I had to think about things. Dad told me that everything is Friday. You know I'll be there by your side. But also something else happens Friday we have to talk about." I said

"Look can we not talk about that tonight." Jason asked

"We need to, Jason I love you and I don't want to lose you. But if you get chosen you have to go." I said

"I can't things have changed my family needs me." Jason said

"No they haven't it's something you did cause your parents did. If you get chosen you need to go make them proud." I said

"What about us. If I go I'll be gone at least a year or more." Jason said

"Like I said I love you and I will stand by your side no matter what. But please don't turn it down because you are scared to lose me. I'll always be here waiting for you." I said

"I just don't know what to do without you." Jason said

"Let's just take it one day at a time and I promise you that you are the only one for me and I will wait for you no matter how long." I said

"I love you too so much." Jason said

"Get some rest I'll see you in the morning." I said

"You too." Jason said as we hung up. I was scared that everything was going to fall apart for him. I knew he had a great chance to get picked and I was happy it's a great opportunity. I fell into a deep sleep hoping and praying that everything worked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott.

I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue.

_Charlie_

Today was the beginning of the rest of our lives without our parents and little brother. We laid the three of them in the ground yesterday. It was rough but we had tons of support. I have been really grateful to both Laura's dad and Kim's mom. They handled everything so we kids had the proper time to grieve and not have to worry about all that. The service were great the room was done up in roses and lilies. Pinks and greens they were mom and dad's favorite colors. And I really like the outfit Laura picked for our mom it was just what she would have worn. Laura's dad did a great job getting the suits for dad and Dustin. And to top it all off I still remember the song that Laura sang it's was like hearing an angel. She chose a song by the backstreet boys called Never Gone.

_Flashback_

"_And now we have Miss Laura St John to sing us a song." He said as I watched as Jason looked surprised as the rest of us. She walked up to the mic and started to talk first._

"_My first day in this town was very special I meant Jason he showed me around school and the town. That very night his parents invited me and my father to diner. I had grown to love Mr. and Mrs. Scott very much. The night we got the news was hard cause. After hearing what happened memories of my own pain started to flood my mind. I knew what they were going through.. But over the years I bottled it up and pushed it aside. But if there was one thing I remember my dad teaching was when one door closes another one opens. No matter what when a loved on passes on you'll see them again somewhere down the road. So I am going to sing a song I found myself listing to a lot. It's called Never Gone." Laura said _

_The things we did, the things we said_

_Keep coming back to me and make me smile again_

_You showed me how to face the truth_

_Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

_Though the distance that's between us_

_Now may seem to be too far_

_It will never separate us_

_Deep inside I know you are_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)_

_Never gone_

_No no no_

_I walk alone these empty streets_

_There is not a second you're not here with me_

_The love you gave, the grace you've shown_

_Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

_(Somehow)_

_Somehow you found a way_

_To see the best I have in me_

_As long as time goes on_

_I swear to you that you will be_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close (always close)_

_Every day (everyday)_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)_

_Never gone from me_

_If there's one thing I believe (I believe)_

_I will see you somewhere down the road again_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close (always close)_

_Every day (everyday)_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)_

_I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)_

_Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_The tears were flowing from everyone who was in the room. I watched as she took her seat next to Jason and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Her song had hit a nerve in us all and it was something that was so true. It was as if mom and dad were there telling us themselves that we'll see them again all we have to do is look in our hearts._

_End flashback_

I looked up and there was Jason standing in the door way holding Chloe who was still crying for the loss of mom, dad and Dustin. But we also found out that Jason got chosen to Switzerland for the peace summit. He was going to be gone a year. I know we are all not handling it very well after losing Dustin mom and dad. But my heart went out to Laura. She and Jason we're so good together I only hoped that their relationship survived.

"You ok bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah just thinking about yesterday, and that song she sang. I felt like mom and dad were there telling us it's going to be ok." I said

"Cause it is and we'll all handle it just fine. I am going to Switzerland just like mom and dad would have wanted me too. And you all will be fine till I get back." Jason said "So have you heard about the house and stuff yet?"

The doorbell rang breaking our thoughts.

"No nothing." I said answering the door. There I saw Laura and here dad with food.

"Hey dinner is here." Laura said as Chloe got down from Jason and ran to Laura and hugged her.

"Laura I missed you." Chloe said

"Well I have only been gone what three hours. Come on lets go set this up while Charlie and Jason talk to my dad." Laura said as she walked into the kitchen only to stop to kiss Jason. Once the two were in the kitchen I looked to Trent who I had found out was working for the lawyer's office my dad handled with. They had his will along with moms.

"Well I know you boys have questions and I hope I have answered. First off I have to say is both your parents left you kid's everything. Both their cars are yours and paid for as is the house. The mortgage is paid in full all you have to do is worry about the bills. In which your parents have a ten thousand dollar trust fund for each of you. Now Dustin's trust is going to be rolled into an account to help you all with bills. And you Charlie are now part owner of the restaurant your dad had with his buddy Nick. And most importantly Charlie you have soul custody of Sam and Chloe till they turn 18." Trent said

"Wow mom and dad really had it planed out." Jason said

"You know you can never be too careful these days. I did the same thing when my wife left I went and changed my will so if anything ever happens to me Laura is well taken care of. Just as your parents did for you kids." Trent said

"HEY DINNER!" Chloe yelled as we all went in to the dining room and there Laura had made a full course meal.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked

"Well I wanted to do something special for you all to show you how much I love you all so I slaved over a hot stove for the last three hours so I hope you all are hungry." Laura said as I looked at the table and saw a salad, rolls, green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, and pork chops.

"Laura you didn't have to do all this. We know you love us all and one more than others." Bailey said looking to Jason who was blushing.

"So what I do love Jase more than you all but I still love you all none the less." Laura said

"Ok let's pray." Trent said

"Can I do it?" Chloe asked

"Yeah go ahead." I said as we all held hands.

"Dear lord thank you for this food were about to eat and thank you for being there in our darkest hour. And lastly thank you for sending Laura to us she's the best. Amen." Chloe said

"Amen." We all said as we took out time and talked about many different thing as we ate the food.

_Jason_

Today was going to be hard on my family having to say good bye to me. I was going to Switzerland along with Zack and Trini. I was going to miss my friends and family. But most of all I was going to miss Laura. I had just left the command center after giving our powers to three new friends. Trini wanted to give Laura her powers but Laura told her no. She would never tell the secret of who the power rangers were. But she wanted to be free to be there for my family if they needed her. And even thought she enjoyed the three weeks as the green ranger a while back. She was happy with knowing there was good out there. I had spent all yesterday with my friends saying good bye. It was hard to say bye to Billy who was going to help me with my homework now. And then Tommy he was like another brother and I was going to miss hanging out with him. But I told him he had to promise and look after Kim who was like my sister and Laura. Of course I know him he won't let me down. And then there was Kim she's been my best friend for over twelve years and I was going to miss her. But I was glad she had Tommy and well Kim and Laura have gotten really close. And who knows they might get even closer like sisters if things keep going right. Laura's dad is dating Kim's mom and it's pretty serious. Then last night it was just my brothers and my sisters. They wanted Laura to join us but she insisted that we kids needed time to ourselves. And she and I would spend all morning together my flight left at 6 pm. So me and my sibling watched old home movies and talked about good times. We are all so close that none of us are sure how this is going to work. But I promised I would call every day and write often. And that if I got the chance to come home I would. I hated to leave home at this time I just wish I never signed up to do this. But I did and now I have to do this for my parent's. I was looking around my room making sure I had everything I would need and it was packed. I had the photos I needed one of the whole family on out vacation to the mountains last winter. Then one of me and Bailey at the Karate tournament I won two years ago. Then me and Charlie the day Dustin was born. And then Sam, Chloe and I last summer picking cherries so mom could make cherry pie. Then one of all my friends Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim Tommy and I. Then one I was going to have to keep hidden but it was us in our power ranger suits holding our helmets. Then the last two Laura and I at the homecoming dance three months ago. And then the one the night of my birthday party she was kissing my cheek and Kim snapped the picture. I was going to miss my friends and family something terrible. But I was going to miss Laura most of all. She has been there for me so much in the last few months. I really think I am falling in love with her and here I am leaving her.

"I love you so much. And now I have to leave I'm sorry." I said aloud thinking I was alone.

"I love you too." She said as I turned to see her standing there in my door. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"I am so torn right now. I know I have to go but I don't want to leave you." I said

"Jase I love and I don't want you to go either but it's something you have to do. And I am going to be right here in Angel Grove waiting on you to come home." Laura said

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked

"Yeah come on." Laura said

"Go down I'll be right there." I said as she kissed my nose and left the room. I waited a minutes and I walked over to Charlie's room and he was on the phone with our grandmother.

"Hold on grandma. What's up bro?" I asked

"Um do you think mom would mind if I gave Laura the promise ring dad gave to her?" I asked

"No I think she would have given it to you to give to her. So you're going to do it?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I am. Thanks bro tell grandma I said hi." I said as I walked to our parent's room to get the ring from mom's jewelry box. I put the ring in my pocket and walked down to see Chloe and Laura hugging.

"Hey sweetie can I borrow her for a few hours?" I asked

"Sure. I love you Jason." Chloe said

"I love you too." I said as I took Laura's hand and we started to the park. We walked a good bit till we came to a spot. I put my arm around her should and pulled her close to me. This was our spot whenever we wanted to be alone this is where we came.

"I remember the first time you asked me out. We were right here just after I saved Tommy and then saved you all." Laura said

"Yeah I was so worried, when I got to the command center and seen that you were in trouble I wanted to come save you. But I had to let Tommy handle it because we had bigger problems. And it was you who saved the day." I said

"That was the beginning of everything for me. I knew right then and there that I was falling in love with you. Garnet I told Bailey that I really liked you, but that day I fell hard for you. Over these last four months you have been the most amazing thing in my life. I never thought I could feel like this for anyone. Even my parent's seen how happy you made me. Heck Chloe asked me if I was going to marry you." I said as Laura started to laugh. "What?"

"She asked me that too, that day she throw the pancakes on the floor. And then that night Kim even said something about you and I getting married." I said

"I see. Well I know were too young for that I mean were only 17. But I do know that I want you to be my wife someday. That's why… Laura I love you and I want to be with you." I said

"I would love to be your wife someday." Laura said as I pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on my knees in front of her.

"Laura my parents were apart for eight months. And well dad gave this to mom as a promise. And I know she would be ok with me giving this to you. I promise as soon as this is over with and I am done I am coming home to you. Will you wear this as a token of my love and promise to come back to you?" I asked

"Oh Jase, yes." Laura said as I slipped the ring on to her finger and she pulled me up into her arms. I sat on the bench next to her and held her in my arms as we just sat there. I enjoyed just being with her and having her in my arms. I could see us here sitting in the future. Heck even sitting here watching our kids play. I looked at my watch and seen it was going on 4 and I had to leave soon. That's when I felt her starting to shake I tightened my grip then I heard the sobs. She was crying which started my own tears to fall. I wish I could stay here and just hold her. After about twenty minutes we got up and headed back to my house. We stood outside of her house she was going to keep Chloe and Sam while Charlie and Bailey took me to the airport. I didn't want Chloe there and I knew that if Laura was there I wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Go. I love you. Don't forget to call me when you get there." Laura said

"I won't the minute we land your my first call. I love you too." I said as she walked into the house and I walked across the street to my house. My heart was breaking and all I wanted to do was go to my room and cry. But I knew I couldn't. I said another quick bye to Sam and Chloe as they went to Laura's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Two months later_

_Laura_

Kim and I walked into my house after school we were going to work on our history project. And to our surprise there were our parents waiting on us. I haven't seen my dad this happy in a very long time. I was happy he was dating again. Kim was happy to see her mom happy again after the divorce of her parents.

"Hey you two come here a minute." Dad said as we walked in and they were on the loveseat. We both parked out butts on the couch and waited to hear the news.

"Ok girls. There is no short cutting this and we don't want to drag this out so were going to just say it." Ms. Hart said

"I asked Judy to marry me and she said yes." Dad said as it sank in Kim and I were going to be sisters. It was the best news. We both screamed and started to jump up and down. They both got up and I hugged my dad and then Mrs. Hart. Kim did the same hugging her mom and then my dad.

"So I take it you two are happy about this?" Judy asked

"Mom happy are you serious. I am going to have a sister AAHHHH!" Kim said

"Same here I. AHhhhhh" I yelled

"So now one thing, when do we have to move?" Kim asked

"Well we wanted to talk to you about that. How would you feel moving in here. "It's bigger than our house" Judy asked

"I say when do we move in." Kim asked

"Ok here is the deal. Kim you get to design your room we'll paint it whatever you want and as soon as it's done your in. And we will slowly get everything in here." Dad said

"Oh this is too cool. I can't wait to tell Tommy." Kim said

"I can't wait to tell Jase." I said

"Speaking of which. Here" Dad said as he handed me a letter.

"Oh la la lover boy wrote." Kim teased

"Oh shut up." I said as I ripped it open I sat down and read it while Dad, Judy and Kim talked.

_Dear Laura,_

_ Here I am two months, 8 weeks, 60 day, 1,440 hours, 86,400 minutes into this time away. I miss you so much. Everything is going great we are meeting a bunch of great people. And learning about other cultures and even a few languages. Zack and Trini both said hi and send their love. I talked to Charlie and he told me that Chloe is really starting to miss me but he's glad you are around to help her. I know if anyone can help her through this it's you. And I also hear that you and Kim may become sisters your dad is dating her mom and it's serious. I am so happy for you both you two are like sisters anyway. _

_You know I miss everything about being at home my family, my friends and you. Heck I even miss the crazy rush of everything. School, teaching karate and everything else. I hope everything is going ok with the team. I have heard many good things about them. It's about 3 am and I can't sleep so I am doing what I love to do best thinking about you. I know this is short but I'll send another soon. I love you._

_ Love_

_ Jase_

I folded it up and a lone tear escaped me as I heard Kim on the phone talking to Tommy. It was something I miss so much I couldn't talk to Jason as often as Kim could Tommy. I heard her telling him the good news about our parents. I walked up to my room and there I found my homecoming picture of Jason and I. I kept it next to my bed so every night it's the last thing I see before going to sleep and the first thing I see in the morning. It's been two months since Jason left and I have gotten almost 40 letters and only one phone call. I grabbed the picture and held it close to me wishing it was him I was holding. I hadn't even realized that I started to cry.

"Hey sis." Kim said

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Phone." Kim said as she handed it to me I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. But I figured it was Chloe or Sam they call me a lot to just talk.

"Hello." I said with a touch of sadness.

"Hello Darlin." He said

"Jase." I choked out as the tear start to flow it was so good to hear his voice.

"Shh don't cry." Jason said

"I am just so happy to hear your voice. I miss you so much." I said

"I know Kim told me you were hugging my picture. I must say I too hold your picture at night. I love you and miss you." Jason said

"I love you too." I said

"So is there good news? I heard Kim call you sis?" Jason asked

"Yeah we just found out Dad asked Kim's mom to marry him. She said yes so Kim and I are going to be sisters." I said

"Well you'll have to let me know when the wedding is so I can send them something." Jason said

"I will. I love you" I said choking out the last of the word.

"I love you too. I hate to do this but I have to go. Talk to you soon. Bye Darlin." Jason said as he hung up. I turned the phone off and turned to see Kim looking at me. She walked to the bed and crawled next to me and hugged me. This was somewhat of a routine these past few months. I was grateful that Kim was here and that her and I were so close. I kept close with our friends as the day and weeks passed. I was even asked by Tommy and Rocky to help them out by teaching a class or two of Jason's students. I was kind of glad they were trying to keep my mind off thing but I still found myself thing about Jason a lot.

_Month later_

_Tommy_

I looked over to Laura who was teaching a class. She was really good with the kids and Jason would be very proud of her and what's she accomplished with them. She finished the class and dismissed them as she walked over to us.

"So what are you two up too?" Laura asked as there was the beep.

"Well um…" Rocky said looking to me to make an excuse.

"Duty calls." Laura said

"Yeah." I said as Rocky and I walked over to the lockers and I answered the call.

"Tommy the other rangers are here. We need you to bring Laura?" He said

"Ok on our way." I said as I walked over to Laura who was cleaning up her stuff.

"What's up?" Laura asked

"Duty calls. But you are needed." I said as she walked with me and the three of us teleported to the command center.

"Hey sis." Kim said

"Hey guys." Laura said

"Wait you know?" Adam asked

"Yeah I have known for about a year. So what's up?" I asked

"Rangers you must go." Zordon said "Laura I am sorry to have to bring you here and have to ask you this question but you are needed once again." Zordon said

"Anything you need." Laura said

"We need you to be the yellow ranger Aisha has broken her ankle and we have no other choice." Zordon said

"I'll do it." Laura said

"Ahh Cool." Kim said

"ok see you there." Tommy said "It's morphin time."

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly said

"Triceratops." Billy said

"Mastodon." Adam said

"Tyrannosaurus." Rocky said

"White Tiger Zord." I said as we morphed and were soon in downtown fighting the new monster and a batch of putties. It was like they were just super charged and they wouldn't stop. We were quickly getting out numbered I looked up to see Kim in trouble. I tried to get away from them to help here when I saw a flash of yellow. Laura was here and she went straight for Kim to help her out.

"Thanks sis." Kim said

"No problem let's teaches these guys a lesson." Laura said as the two worked together to and started toward the monster. I then saw Adam was heading with them as one by one we all finished with our putties and we were all standing in front of the monster.

"Alright guys time to bring them together." Rocky said

"Power Ax." Adam said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power daggers." Laura said

"Power bow." Kim said

"Power sward." Rocky said

"Ready, set, fire." They all said as the monster blew up.

"Alright we did it." Adam said

"Um not so fast." Laura said as she pointed to the now thirty story version of the monster.

"We need thunderzord power." Rocky said

"Lion thunderzord." Adam said

"Unicorn thunderzord." Billy said

"Griffin thunderzord." Laura said

"Firebird thunderzord." Kim said

"Red dragon thunderzord." Rocky said "Let's bring them together."

"White Tigerzord." I said as we all were in our zords and ready to fight the monster at hand. It didn't take long with the two zords for us to get the upper hand and then we defeated the monster. We headed back to the command center and there we found Aisha.

"Hey guys that was great. Laura thank you so much." Aisha said

"Hey no problem what are friends for." Laura said

"Hey um don't you guys have a wedding to get too." Billy said

"Oh crap mom and dad are going to kill us." Laura said

"Come on." Kim said as the two left.

"The two of them are too funny." Rocky said

"Yeah well they are so close to begin with and now their parents are going to make it official." I said

"Well let's all get home we have to get ready too." Adam said

"Me too." Aisha said as we all left we all ended back at the youth center. From there we went our different ways. I walked toward my house and there I found that both my parents were home.

"Hey son come here." Mom said as I entered the living room.

"What's up... Hey Bro what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to surprise Laura. Figured you could help me." He said

"Sure Jason. Laura is going to be so happy. How long you here for?" I asked

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." Jason said

"We'll let me go get ready and we'll get going. Do your sibling know you are here?" I asked

"Yeah everyone but Laura, Kim, you and the other guys. Both their parents know. Actually Trent is the whole reason I am even here." Jason said

"Cool. Be down in a few." I said as I headed up to my room and got into to my suit that matched Kim's dress. After about thirty minutes I walked down and found Jason talking to Trent.

"Hey Tommy the girls are waiting on you. I am going to take Jason with me to the church so Laura doesn't get suspicious." Trent said

"Cool. See you there bro." I said as they left and I picked up my keys and headed to get Laura, and Kim. I made it to their house and they were waiting on me. For once in my life I was on time and not late like usual. I got out and helped Laura and Kim into the Jeep. Then we were off to the church.

"So are you two excited." I asked

"I am I mean I haven't seen mom this happy in so long." Kim said

"Me too dad's been happier than I have ever seen him." Laura said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing just what she was going to say.

"Just wish Jase could be here." Laura said

"He will be in spirit." I said as we pulled up to the church. There we found our other friends.

"Hey you two look amazing." Rocky said as he helped Laura out of the Jeep after I helped Kim.

"Well we better go see mom." Kim said as the two walked away leaving me with our friends.

"Oh this is going to be great." I said "Laura's going to be so happy."

"How is she?" Adam asked

"Well it seems Trent flew Jason in to be here. Laura and Kim don't know I found out when I got home he was at my house." I said

"Wow she's going to flip." Billy said as we all went into our seats to get ready. There I took my seat with our friends and waited on it all to start. There I saw Jason's family and Jason holding Chloe. The march started and down came Kim and Laura. Then down came Kim's mom who looked amazing and very happy.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony. Trent William St John do you take Judith Lynn Hart to be you wife to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health till death do you part?" He asked

"I do." Trent said

"Do you Judith Lynn Hart take Trent William St. John so be your husband to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health till death do you part?" He asked

"I do." Judy said

"The rings please?" He asked as Kim and Laura each handed him a ring. "Bless these rings as we stand her to join two families and they become one. Trent."

"Judith I give you this ring as a never ending circle of life wanting to share my life with you and your daughter as we become a family. So with this ring I thee wed." Trent said

"Trent I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and your daughter as much as my own as we become a family. So with this ring I thee wed." Judy said

"If there is no one who object to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as he looked around and no one said word.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. Trent you may kiss your bride. And folks I give you Mr. and Mrs. Trent St. John."

_Jason_

I sat off to the side to watch Laura's dad and Kim's mom get married wishing it was Laura and I. But all in due time first we have to survive me being away all this time. It took all I had to keep from rushing up to her and taking her in my arms. So I settled for holding Chloe who was the only thing standing in my way. As they made their way out side I followed with my brother. I stood right inside the door as I heard Rocky ask Laura if she's ok.

"Laura you ok you should be happy?" Rocky asked

"Oh don't mind me I am happy. My dad's happy and I now have a mom and a sister." Laura said as Kim put her arm around her.

"I know you wish Jase was here." Kim said

"Yeah, I do." Laura said

"Hey you guys how are you getting to the hotel?" Billy asked

"Um Laura and I are riding with Tommy." Kim said

"No only you are. Laura's is going with her date." Tommy said

"Tommy what are you talking about you are her date as well as mine." Kim said

"Na I can only handle one of you let alone two. So I got Laura a date." Tommy said

"I don't need a date just a ride." Laura said as I knew that it was it now or nothing.

"How about both Darlin." I said as she turned and I was standing there. The tears started to fall from her eyes as she seemed to have just appeared in my arms. I held her as she cried holding on to me it didn't take long till Kim wrapped her arms around us both.

"Hey take your time see you there." Kim said as everyone left and I still stood on the steps holding on to her. She finally looked up to me and a smile crept across her face.

"How?" Laura said

"Your dad. He got me here this morning. Everyone knew but you, Kim and the guys. You surprised?" I asked

"Yeah. How long?" Laura asked

"I leave tomorrow afternoon. But I am yours till then." I said as I held her even tighter.

"I am really glad you are here." Laura said

"Come on our ride is waiting." I said as a limo pulled up and we got in. we just cuddled together enjoying what time we had together. The night went by so quick and it was time for their parents to leave. So it was agreed that I was going to stay at Laura's house with her and Kim. And then the two would take me to the airport. Most of the night was spent with Laura in my arms watching a movie as Tommy and Kim were on the couch. The four of us were just hanging out like old times. It was something I really didn't want to end but it was getting late. The girls went up to their rooms as both Tommy and I bunked out in the living room. I had a rough time sleeping know that all I wanted to do was just hold Laura all night. But I knew I couldn't no matter what I had to get some sleep. Morning came to quick as I got a whiff of eggs and bacon. I got up and shook Tommy awake as we made our way to the kitchen and there was Laura and Kim cooking breakfast.

"Well bout time you two wake up." Kim said

"Yeah we were beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Laura said as I walked over to her and kissed her neck.

"Jase stop trying to cook here." Laura said as Tommy went and kissed Kim's forehead.

"Sorry I had trouble sleeping last night. Jase here talked half the night in his sleep." Tommy said

"I did not." I protested knowing I probably did because Zack told me since we got to Switzerland that's become an every night thing. Dreaming of her, wishing for her, wanting to hold her. It got so bad that I would talk to her picture just about every night. There were many nights that Zack would stay up and just listen to me just talk. I was really grateful that he never told a soul what I did at night.

"Did too man." Tommy said

"What did he talk about?" Laura asked

"Oh no he may have been talking in his sleep but a bro never tells." Tommy said looking at me and I knew that I had been talking about her.

"You're so wrong." Kim said as I saw the look in Laura's face I had to reassure her that it was all about her.

"It wasn't bad honest I just kind of got tired of hearing Laura's name." Tommy said as it sent a quick blush to her face as it did mine.

"Ok let eat and talk about something else." Kim said as the morning went by too quickly and it was time to head to the airport. We were standing in the terminal. I hated these good byes and even worse yet this time Laura was here and I didn't want to leave her.

"Well Jase take it easy enjoy your flight and don't work too hard." Kim said

"I won't, Kim take care of yourself and keep Tommy here in line." I said

"I'll try. I love ya." Kim said as I hugged her she was like a sister to me like I didn't have enough sisters.

"I love you too." I said as I looked over to Tommy he was my best friend and like my brother.

"Take it easy bro and do me a favor and keep them both safe." I said

"Will do bro. Gonna miss ya." Tommy said as I hugged him and turned to Laura who had tears in her eyes.

"And you I am gonna miss you most of all. I love you so much." I said as she threw herself in my arms.

"I love you too. Hurry back." Laura said as she looked up to me and I kissed her lips slightly.

"Final boarding call for flight 635 to Switzerland." She said as I broke the kiss and held her hand and looked at the ring that I had placed there.

"As long as you have this I'll always be back." I said as I kissed her again and grabbed my bag as I left and boarded my plane left my heart once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Five months later_

_Laura_

I was sitting in the living room reading a book I was feeling kind of lonely and helpless. I have been alone in the house for two month now Kim left to go to Florida. She got the chance to train for the Pan global's she had dreamed of going to the Olympics and this was the first step. She gave her powers over to the new girl Kat. Who had stolen her coin to begin with to give it to Rita. And now the sad part was that just last month Tommy got a letter and she broke up with him. I felt so bad for him I wished there was something I could do to help but I started by keeping my distance instead. I felt that if I hung around him and the others it would hurt him too much. I mean I care for Tommy he's my friend and Kim she was now my sister so I was torn. I figured he had his friends and Kat to help him through. I have been avoiding hanging out with Tommy and the other guys. But that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to get me to hang with them. Of course all I could think about was Tommy and Kim seemed so happy for so long. And it made me sad to think if they could break up then so could Jason and I. I was lost in thought when I heard the doorbell, I was home alone. Mom and dad were both working so I had to move. I walked to the door and looked to see Tommy. I opened the door to see him with a smile on his face.

"Hey you what's up?" I asked

"Well I came to get you to come and hang out with us. You have been avoiding me and I promised Jason to keep you happy." Tommy said

"I know but I…" I stopped not knowing what to say.

"Laura what's wrong we are friends and heck you're like a sister…I see." Tommy said

"No you don't." I said walking into the living room.

"You feel like you are torn between Kim and I. You don't Laura I am getting over Kim to tell you the truth. And it has a lot to do with Kat." Tommy said

"I know and I can tell that you really like her and I talked long and hard with Kim about what she should do. She loves you but being apart was killing her when she was finding herself falling for someone else. She couldn't keep hurting you or herself." I said as I sat down and looked at him.

"What's the real reason then?" Tommy asked

"I am scared that…I see you and…" I stopped and Tommy wrapped his arms around me. He held me as I cried not sure just how to tell him my feeling and fears.

"Laura are you scared that just because my relationship with Kim didn't work that yours and Jason's will fade." Tommy asked

"Yeah. I mean it's been two weeks since I got a letter and almost a month since I talked to him." I said

"Aww come on Laura you need one of Ernie's famous smoothies." Tommy said

"I don't know." I said

"Come on I promised Jason I would look after you and you need cheering up and what better way than with friends." Tommy said

"Ok come on." I said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out to his jeep. Once we were on our way I was feeling a bit better about myself and Tommy was right I needed to get out. We pulled up to the Youth Center we were about to get out of the Jeep when the Tanga's showed up. Before we had the chance to get out of the Jeep they grabbed me. I tried to fight them off but they were a bit stronger than the putties I had helped fight. I managed to get away from them and ran toward Tommy who had Ninja upped. Just as I was about ten feet away from him there was that ugly monkey. He grabbed me and we disappeared. I found myself in a cave.

"Don't you have anything better to do then keep kidnapping me. Haven't you ever learned by now you never win." I yelled

"Quite… you will do what you are told." He said he then disappeared out of the cave and I was alone. I sat on a rock and waited on some help to get here. I knew that Tommy and the other rangers would come to save me. I paced back and forth in my confide space. It was bring back them memories back to the first time I was captured. I was taken back then to draw out the rangers because they were my friends and now. Who knows what they have in store for me.

_Billy_

We were all waiting on Tommy to get back with Laura we were going to try and cheer her up. She's been really down since Kim left for Florida. Tomorrow was her birthday and we wanted to throw her a surprise party. We knew if anyone would be able to get her here it would be Tommy. I mean after all she was kind of ignoring him. She is a great friend to us all and we all hate seeing her in so much pain.

"Hey Billy is everything set they'll be here soon." Kat said

"Yeah Laura is going to be so surprised." Adam said

"I know I can't wait to see the look on her face." Rocky said as we looked up to see Tommy running in and looked out of breath.

"Hey were is Laura?" Ernie asked

"Um she had something to take care of. I need you guys to help with it." Tommy said

"Ok we'll hurry back." Aisha said as we all left the youth center and walked out to find Tommy looking around.

"What happened?" Adam asked

"We got here and got attacked by Tangas and they took Laura." Tommy said

"Let's get to the command center." Rocky said as we all teleported. Once in the command center Tommy went straight for the computer.

"Rangers what is going on?" Zordon asked

"Laura's been kidnapped again by Goldar. They sent Tangas… we have to get her back." Tommy said

"We will." Kat said as she laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"No we have to I have failed. I promised Jason to protect her and I let Goldar take her." Tommy said

"Dude it's not your fault we'll get her back." I said as the alarm went off and we looked at the viewing glob and there was Goldar and Rito with a bunch of tangas.

"Ranger you must go and we will keeping looking for Laura" Zordon said

"Keep us posted. It's morphin time." Tommy said

"Pterodactyl." Kat said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha said

"Triceratops." I said

"Mastodon." Adam said

"Tyrannosaurus." Rocky said

"White Tigerzord." Tommy said as we were soon in downtown fighting the Tangas, Goldar, and Rito.

"Hey you guys handle the tangas and Rito. I'll go after Goldar." Tommy said as he took off after Goldar. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing but knew better to judge his orders. I continued to fight the tangas as did the others after they were gone we all ganged up on Rito. We had hoped that we could get them to give up Laura. I looked over to see that Tommy was doing some tough fighting against Goldar.

"Give it up White Ranger. You'll never find your friend." He said

"Can't fight fair you have to kidnap our friend just to get a fight. Well if it's a fight you want come get it." Tommy said

"We'll meet again Rangers." Goldar said as he and Rito disappeared.

"Dang it." Tommy said

"Let's get back to the command center and see if Alpha found anything out" I said as we teleported back.

"Zordon did you find anything out yet?" Kat asked

"No we are still not able to locate her. Zedd and Rita are hiding her in a dimension that we can't locate. We are still trying." Zordon said

"It's been hours what am I going to tell her parents and worse yet what am I going to tell Jason." Tommy said

"Jason is not here, there for he won't worry too much." Adam said

"He's home he was going to surprise her at the party, he got in this morning. He's home for good." Tommy said "I have to tell him."

"I'll go with you." Kat said as the two teleported out of the command center.

"Billy what can we do we have to find her." Rocky said

"Yeah help scan for her energy and proton particles. We have to try everything." I said

_Kat_

Tommy and I teleported out of command center, right into the park close to the Scott house. We started to walk toward the neighborhood. Just as we were at the edge and Tommy stopped. I stood there next to him wondering what was going through his mind but I knew that he was feeling guilty. I reached out and took his hand into mind and turned him to me. I placed my other hand to his cheek and smiled.

"We will find her. Right now we have to tell Jason. Remember I am here with you" I said

"I know but having to tell him." Tommy said

"We'll do it together." I said as I kept ahold of his hand and we continued to walk to Jason's house. We walked up the steps and I knock on the door waiting on an answer. After a few minutes the door opened and there stood a little girl bout seven or eight.

"TOMMY!" She yelled

"Hey Chloe. I need to talk to Jason." Tommy said as Jason came down the steps. He was everything Aisha and Laura said he was. I could see why Laura was so in love with him.

"Hey Bro I was just on my way." Jason said "What's up?"

"We need to talk alone." Tommy said pointing to my wrist.

"Chloe can you go upstairs till were ready to go." Jason said as the little girl disappeared.

"Ok um…Jason I have bad news…there were tangas and Goldar and she's gone. We can't find her." Tommy rushed out as Jason's expression changed.

"What do you mean slow down." Jason said

"I picked Laura up and we arrived at the youth center. We were attacked by tanga warriors and then Goldar showed up and before I could get to her. Goldar grabbed her. Laura's gone and we can't find her." Tommy said

"We have everyone back at the command center working hard." I said

"You let them take her. I asked you one favor to protect her keep a watch on her and you let Goldar take her. I trusted you." Jason said

"Bro I tried we were outnumbered and…" Tommy said

"Don't bro me you were to protect her. You promised me." Jason yelled

"And I am not going to give up till I get her back. I feel horrible about the whole thing. I fell I have failed you as a friend and brother and worse yet I failed my team." Tommy said putting his head down as there was an eerie silence. I then watched as Jason reached out and put his hand to Tommy's shoulder and his face softened.

"No you haven't failed yet. Look I know I was wrong to yell I am so sorry Tommy. I asked you to do something and things happen Rita and Zedd have had it out for you and I since the beginning. They know that Laura is a good way to get to you and I. And you haven't failed as a leader either in fact you're a great leader." Jason said

"Not as good as you." Tommy said

"Come on let's go see if they found anything out." I said

"Mind if I tag along?" Jason asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bro." Tommy said as we went into the garage and teleported back to the command center. Once we were there we were surrounded by the other's.

"Welcome back Jason. I just wish it was under better conditions." Zordon said

"Me too. Billy you find anything." Jason asked

"We found her, she is in the castle and the only thing I can think of is if someone goes into the castle. But the only problem it any of us will be detected do to our powers." Billy said

"Then there is no choice I will go. I am the only one who can get in." Jason said

"And if anyone can handle Goldar without powers it's Jase." Tommy said

"Ok here take this and if you find her you can get out." Billy said handing him a communicator.

"Jason once you are in side you will not be able to contact us but you will be able to get out. May the power protect you." Zordon said

"Good Luck Jason." Alpha said

"Ok I'll get you as close as I can without setting off alarms." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said as Billy teleported him to the moon and Zedd and Rita's castle.

"I hope he finds her and brings her home." I said as we all just waited on some kind of word.

_Jason_

I looked at the area I was teleported to and I was just outside the castle. I walked around to try and find a way to get in. I never really knew how big this place was. Every time I have been in side never on the outside looking in. Now that I was looking at a way to get in it was different. After about an hour of searching I found a door and I entered. I walked around again hoping to find or hear something. I found a set of steps and ventured up them. I then found a room there I found Zedd and Rita.

"Everything is going as planed Lord Zedd. Soon she will be under our power and not even the rangers will be able to stop it." Goldar said

"Good this will be the end of the rangers. They will not fight someone they care about." Rita said

"To think it took all this time. Now go and make sure everything is complete." Zedd said as Goldar left and walked right past where I was hiding. I followed him to where they were keeping her hoping that I could save her. I rounded the corner and there she was. I was shocked to see her dressed the way she was. She turned at the sound of Goldar saying her name.

"Laura it is time." Goldar said as she turned and I saw her once brown eyes turn red half her face was covered in scales.

"Laura no longer exist. I am Montauk." She said as she turned back to grab a sword and turned to Goldar.

"It is now time to go and fight the Power Rangers." Goldar said

"Yes time to destroy the power rangers." Laura said as a bolt of lightning and she was gone. I lowered my head and realized that I had to get back and hope that Zordon can find a way to change her back. I took the communicator out of my pocket and was about to teleport when I came face to face with Goldar.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ex-red ranger. How I have missed fighting you." Goldar said

"Well then it's a good thing I am here. Let's do it." I said as I got into a stance. This was going to be a battle that I was going to win no powers and all. If there was one thing I have learned over the years it was how to defeat Goldar without my powers. We circled and it didn't take long for him to attack me. I ducked and moved out of the way of his sword. I spun and kicked his chest as he went flying back. He dropped his sword and I grabbed it. He got up and charged at me as I took the sword and I attacked him. Once he was down I grabbed the communicator and teleported out. I got back to the command center to find the rangers gone they were fighting a monster and Laura.

"Jason did you have any luck?" Alpha asked

"Yes I found her. Rita and Zedd turned her evil. Zordon, that is Laura down there with monster that they are fighting." I said

"Are you sure it's her?" Zordon asked

"Positive. Is there anything you can do to help her?" I asked

"Jason I am not even sure what they did to her. Alpha scan her and see if you can pick anything up." Zordon said

"Tommy that female you are fighting is Laura." I said

"I thought she looked familiar." Tommy said as I watched as the rangers defeated the monster and then the lightning bolt and Laura was gone. It didn't talk long till the rangers were back in the command center. I stood there and I knew they could see it on my face.

"Bro we'll get her back. I promise if it's the last thing I do." Tommy said

"Yeah Jason Laura is our friend and we owe her a lot." Adam said

"I guess I now have to tell her father something." I said

"Jason maybe you should let Tommy do that." Rocky said

"But she is my girlfriend." I said

"But how are you going to explain it. At least if I am morphed as the white ranger…"Tommy stopped I knew he was right how was I going to explain it to him. Any of could do it better.

"Fine. Can I keep this so you can contact me." I asked

"Yes it is yours." Billy said as I put it on my wrist and I teleported out. I needed to get home and see my siblings. I teleported to the park near my house and headed home. I was about to walk up my drive when I saw Kim's mom and Laura's dad.

"Jason you're home. Have you told Laura?" Trent asked

"No I got in this morning. I have been looking for her all day. Have you seen her?" I asked as this white and pink beam landed and there were Tommy and Kat.

"Oh my god the power rangers." Judy said

"Are you Laura St John's parents?" Tommy asked

"Yes we are." Judy said

"I am afraid we have some terrible news. It seems she has been kidnapped by an evil force." Kat said

"Laura." I said

"No not my baby girl." Trent said

"You have to find her." I said

"And you are?" Kat asked playing along with the act.

"This is her boyfriend. Please find my daughter." Trent said

"We are doing everything in our power and we will keep in touch." Tommy said as they were gone as quick as they came. I stood there and watched as Trent held Judy. I looked across the street to my house and knew I had to tell them.

"Jason you want to come in?" Judy asked

"Um no thank you I have to go tell Chloe, she was excited to see Laura." I said

"Ok, we here if you need anything, and we will call you if we hear anything." Trent said

"Same here." I said as I headed across the street and walked into the house. I found everyone in the living room. I stood there and Chloe looked up at me and as ran to me. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Jason where is Laura?" Chloe asked

"Yeah I thought you were going to bring her home." Bailey said

"Um. I have bad news…" I stared as Chloe cut me off.

"You broke up with her?" Chloe said

"No sweetie never I love her too much. Guys I was talking to Tommy and Kat about Laura's surprise and we got interrupted by the power rangers." I said

"What you talk to them?" Sam asked

"Yeah and well Laura's been kidnapped by some evil force." I said

"No." Chloe cried throwing her head into my shoulder.

"Bro what can we do?" Charlie asked

"Right now nothing just be there for Trent and Judy. The Power Ranger will find her and bring her safely home." I said "Right now we have to get some rest and hope and pray they find her soon."

"You heard him guys let's get to bed." Charlie said as I carried Chloe up to her room. I placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead. I walked over to my room and the first thing I saw was the picture of Laura and I at her parents wedding. I pick up the picture and held it close as I started to let the tears fall. I fell asleep holding on to her picture whishing she was in my arms. I didn't sleep that well that night all I could think about was Laura. I had finally gotten to sleep when I heard the beep. I bolted up and grabbed my shoes and shirt as I quickly got dressed.

"I read you." I said

"Jason we have something." Billy said

"On my way." I said as I teleported out and into the command center there I found everyone they all looked tired.

"Hey bro." Tommy said

"Hey have you all been here all night?" I asked

"Yeah we have." Rocky said

"Alpha scanned Laura's energy when she fought against us. She's not completely evil there is still a part of her old self in there." Billy said as the alarms went off.

"She's back and she's with Rito and Goldar." Adam said

"Let's go. It's morphin time." Tommy said

"Pterodactyl." Kat said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha said

"Triceratops." Billy said

"Mastodon." Adam said

"Tyrannosaurus." Rocky said

"White Tigerzord." Tommy said as they were gone. I stood there in the command center watching the viewing globe. I watched as Kat and Adam were fighting Rito and Aisha and Rocky were fighting Goldar. And Tommy and Billy were fighting Laura. She was giving them a run for their money. She had them down and I knew that I had to do something ranger or not I had to go.

"Jason don't do it." Zordon said

"Look you said there is still a part of her that's not evil. If there is a part of her still in there if she sees me maybe her love for me will prevail." I said

"Go and my the power protect you." Zordon said as I teleported out of there and right into the thick of things. I ran to Tommy and Billy's side as I stood in front of them.

"Jason look out." Kat yelled

"No she won't hurt me. Laura listen to me please." I said

"There is no Laura any more only Montauk." I said "Out of my way."

"No you are not this Montauk. You are Laura Nicole St. John my girlfriend. Laura I love you. Look at the ring on your left hand it's a promise ring. I gave it to you it was…" I said as she looked at me and I could see her eyes change from red to brown as she looked at the ring. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"No. You lie, fight me now ranger." Laura said as she had her sword drawn at me again.

"Keep it up Jase." Tommy said

"Jase." Laura said looking at me again she had her sword at my throat.

"Kill him now Montauk." Goldar yelled

"No Laura, remember were your friends and Jason is your other half." Adam said

"No you all lie." Laura yelled as her eyes went red again. I knew that she was still in there I could see her I just had to figure a way to get to her.

"Laura you have been in love with Jason since day one. You were meant for one another." Billy said

"Come on Darlin remember us your friends the rangers, your family your dad Kim and Judy. My siblings and me, my love for you and to our future look at it." I said as she continued to look at the ring. She looked up at me dropped the sword.

"You told me as…long as I wear this…you'll come back to me…Jase help me." Laura said as she went to her knees and her hands to her face.

"And here I am. I am home." I said as I took her into my arms and held her.

"You'll leave again like always." Laura said

"Quickly get her out of here." Kat yelled as I teleported us back to the command center there Alpha and Zordon looked on as I held her in my arms. Alpha came over and started to scan her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Tommy_

I watched as Jason broke through to Laura and she fell to her knees and put her head into her hands. Jason then walked to her as he put his arms around her. I heard her say something and then Jason and Laura disappeared. I then turned my attition to Adam and Aisha who were they were fighting Goldar. It was now three on one. Then Rito out of nowhere came and stood next to Goldar and I stood in front of than team.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." I said

"Oh but we already have. Till we meet again Power Rangers." Goldar said as they were gone. I turned to the rest of the team and wondered what he was talking about.

"Tommy what was he talking about?" Rocky asked

"I am not sure." I said

"Let's get back to the command center." Kat said as we all teleported in to see Jason watching as Laura was in a force field cage. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to us and I saw the look in his eyes it wasn't good.

"Jason what happened?" Aisha asked

"We got here and Alpha went to scan her when she kicked him and then went after me." Jason said

"Zordon is there anything we can do?" Aisha asked

"At the moment no what we thought that Jason could help we were wrong. With her being in that force field we are hoping that we can figure something out." Zordon said

"Jason let's go get something to eat we'll come back." I said

"No I am not leaving till she is back to herself." Jason said

"Lord Zedd and Empress Rita will reward me for your distraction." Laura said

"What about that part of her that was good. Can we magnify it to help her." Aisha said

"I am afraid not. It seems that they only left a sliver of her to fool us. We are going to have to find another way." Zordon said

"Jason come with me to update her parents." I asked

"Ok." Jason said as I morphed and we teleported into the St. Johns home. I looked around and there sitting on the couch was Kim.

"OH MY GOD!" Kim yelled as both Trent and Judy came running in.

"Jason, White Ranger what has happened?" Trent asked

"I found Jason in the park and asked him to accompany me here. We have good news about Laura and bad news." I said as I watched as Kim walked to Jason and hugged him. He kept his arm around her as I fought control to get through this. Ever since the letter I have moved on and started to fall in love with Kat. But still seeing her after all this still hurt and I knew that she and Jason knew it without seeing my face.

"Please tell us about our daughter?" Judy asked

"The good news is we have located her and she is back at our command center." I said

"Oh god that's great why is she there and not here?" Trent asked

"It seems that she was turned evil. We are trying our hardest to reverse what they have done." I said

"Please do what you must to keep my daughter safe and bring her home." Trent said

"We will do our best. Jason would you like to go and see her maybe seeing you will trigger something." I said

"Yes." Jason said

"I want to go too. I need to see my sister." Kim said

"Honey maybe later let Jason try I am sure they don't need everyone there…" Judy started but I cut her off.

"No it's a good idea it might work. Are we ready." I said

"Yes." Kim said as she took Jason's hand and I laid my hand to his shoulder. We teleported back into the command center.

"Look who else we found." I said

"AHHH Kim." Aisha said as she ran to her and the two hugged. Adam, Rocky and Billy all made their way to her. I stood next to Kat, I reached over took her hand into mine. She looked up to me and smiled as we watched the scenes unfold.

"Hey Kat, Tommy thanks for agreeing to let me come too?" Kim said

"Hi Kim." Kat said

"No problem every little bit will help's." I said

"My master will be pleased when I destroy you all." Laura said

"Laura don't say that you swore to protect this secret." Kim said

"Haven't you learned by now Laura no longer exist." Laura said

"Wow they have really did a number on her." Kim said "Jase have you tried talking to her?"

"He has we thought he had gotten through to her but once here she turned on Alpha and Jason." Kat said as Kim looked at her and then back to Jason and Laura. Then the alarm went off and Billy and Alpha were at the computers.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"It's a message from Lord Zedd and Rita." Alpha said as we all looked at the viewing globe.

"Greeting Power Rangers, Hope you are enjoying the time with our latest creation." Rita said

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want all your power coins and I'll turn your friend back to her old self. You have one hour. And to make it even more interesting you can send the former red ranger." Zedd said

"I will never send…" Zordon started and Jason cut him off and Zedd disappeared from the screen.

"I'll do it. Zordon you chose me in the beginning to do this job and I promised to carry that secret. To do what I can powers or no powers." Jason said

"Fine it's your call." Zordon said

"Jason are you sure you want to do this. You know he'll probably turn back on his word once he has them." I said

"I know and I need you guys to trust me that I wouldn't let anything happen to your power coins." Jason said

"I trust ya bro." I said as I handed him my coin

"I am with ya." Kat said as she handed her coin over. It didn't take long till he had all six coins.

"Go Jason may the power protect you in this battle." Zordon said as he left. We all looked at the viewing globe as Jason teleported to the site where Goldar was waiting. Then we watched in horror as he handed them over and Goldar kicked him away. Laura began to laugh as Jason got into trouble. Then the tangas showed up and Jason got up and started to fight I looked at the rest of the team and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I going." I said

"Me too." Adam said

"I'm ready." Rocky said

"Me too." Aisha said

"As am I." Kat said we all teleported out and found out selves ready to fight the tangas for the first time in a long time with no powers.

_Kim_

I watched as Jason fell to the ground then the tangas showed up and I knew he was in trouble. My heart was breaking seeing Jason try everything in his power to save the one he loves. All the guys were all off fighting the tangas and Jason was in battle with Goldar.

"JASE!" I yelled as I watched as Laura turned to the viewing globe. I walked over to her and hoped that this would work.

"Ha Ha Ha Powerless Rangers." Laura said

"Look at him. Goldar is going to kill him. Think of the first day you two meant. That first day in the park when you wouldn't leave his side as you two fought putties." I said

"NO." Laura said

"Then the time you filled in for Tommy as the Green Ranger you saved our butts. Then Mom and dad's wedding day when you took over for Aisha who had a broken ankle. Laura you are good." I said

"I…can't…" Laura stuttered

"Look at HIM. You love HIM, HE has promised himself to you. You are wearing HIS mom's promise ring. HE gave it to you and said that as long as you are wearing it…" I stopped as she cut me off.

"He'd always come back to me." Laura said

"Yes that's it look at HIM, HE needs you." I said

"Jase…NOOOOOOOO!" Laura Cried "Let me out now Zordon I have to save him."

"Laura I can't you fooled us once…"Alpha said

"I promise you all I am not evil. Please I have to save my friends they need me." Laura cried

"Zordon do it." I said as the force field was let down and she turned and looked at us. She walked to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Kimmy. I love you." Laura said

"I love you too sis. Now go save our friends." I said as she grabbed her sword and she was gone. Once there I watched as she walked to the fight.

"Montauk you got away." Goldar said as he still had his sword pointed at Jason's throat.

"Let me finish him off." Laura said

"Laura please don't I love you." Jason said as Goldar turned to walk away when Laura handed her sword to Jason as she extended her hand. She helped him up and they turned to Goldar.

"Hey Goldar hasn't anyone ever told you not to turn your back on a fight." Jason said as he turned and Laura kicked the box out of Gondar's hand and in to the air. He then started a sword fight with Jason as Laura jumped and got the box.

"Tommy here." Laura yelled as she through them to Tommy.

"You will pay for betraying Lord Zedd and Rita." Goldar said

"You tell them that it take a lot more than that to get me to turn on my loved ones." Laura said as Jason took her hand and they teleported out to let Tommy and the guys fight. It didn't take long till they were back in the command center.

"Laura are you ok?" I asked

"I am now. Kim how can I ever thank you." Laura said

"Hey you're my sister that's what we are there for." I said as Jason was engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you for snapping her out of it." Jason said as I looked at Laura who had tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. God what have I done. Jason can you ever forgive me." Laura cried as Jason took her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and then he stood back as he then reached into his pocket. He dropped to one knee and held her hand.

"Laura I have loved you since day one. And I planned on doing this last night at your surprise birthday party. But when Tommy showed up and told me you were taken I felt my heart break. Laura Nicole St. John will you marry me." Jason asked

"Oh Jase yes, Yes I'll marry you." Laura said as Jason placed a ring on her finger.

"AY ay ay. If I could cry that was so beautiful." Alpha said

"Congratulations you too I am so happy for you." I said as I hugged Jason and then Laura as we were looking at her ring when the other's teleported in. Jason had his arms around Laura's waist as she was melted into his arms.

"What did we miss?" Billy asked

"A lot." I said

"Like what?" Adam said

"I just asked Laura to marry me." Jason said as Laura held her hand up to show off her ring.

"Oh god Laura it's beautiful. Jason congratulations." Aisha said hugging them.

"Bro Congrats." Tommy said

"Thanks man." Jason said

"I say we need to celebrate?" Rocky said

"How about we head home and call it a night and we can celebrate tomorrow. I am sure Laura wants to go home and relax." Kat said

"She's right I am tired. Can we all get together tomorrow, I just want to go home and tell mom and dad. And then Jase's siblings." Laura said

"No problem. Were all happy and glad you are back to yourself." Tommy said

"Thank you Tommy for not giving up." Laura said as she hugged him.

"Hey you're like the sister I never had. Anytime I love you Laura." Tommy said

"Same goes for you all too. I love you all too. You are all family to me no matter what." Laura said

"Let's go home." I said as Laura hugged Jason and I took her hand and Jason teleported us into our living room.

"MOM, DAD!" I yelled as they came running into the living room. Mom and dad ran to us and they engulfed all three of us. Then Dad took Laura in his arms and held her tightly. Mom then let go of me and held Laura as Dad took me in his arms.

"Daddy I am fine. Thanks to the rangers, Kim and Jason for not giving up on me." Laura said

"I am so happy you are home safe and sound. I was so scared." Dad said

"As was I Laura you have become a daughter to me in every way. I am so happy you are home." Mom said

"I am happy I am home too. I love you both so much. And Mom you have been just that to me since the beginning a mother something I have missed out on my entire life. And Dad I am proud to call you my dad you have been everything to me for so long." Laura said

"Ok sis you are killing me tell them." I said

"Tell us what?" Dad asked

"Kim what are you talking about?" Mom asked

"Jason asked me to marry him and I said yes." Laura said as we all talked. It was getting late and Laura and Jason still had to tell his siblings. The two of them left the house and walked across the street. I was so happy for the two of them they have been together for almost two years. I walked up to my room and headed off to bed. It had been hard seeing Tommy after all this time I still loved him. He was so happy with Kat and I knew I had to get past it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, Mike and Carol Scott. _

_I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue._

_Laura_

Jason and I hugged my parent's goodnight I was going to stay the night with Jason and his siblings. We walked across the street and in to door it had been a long day and I know they were probably worried do to Jason being gone since this morning. And me gone since yesterday morning. We walked in to find Charlie and Bailey in the living room watching a ball game.

"Jason is that you?" Charlie asked

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"Where have you been?" Bailey asked

"Saving my life." I said as they both turned around and seen me standing there with Jason. They both got up and hugged me.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Bailey asked

"Yeah we have been so worried about you." Charlie said

"I am fine thanks to the Power Rangers for saving me and Jason and Kim for helping me see who I really was." I said

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked

"She was kidnapped by an evil force and turned evil." Jason said

"But Jase here and Kim wouldn't give up till I was back to myself." I said

"Where are Chloe and Sam?" Jason asked

"Sam is at Becky's I am to call her if we hear anything. And Chloe is probably up stairs crying again." Charlie said

"Why?" I asked

"When I came home last night and told them you were taken Chloe thought I broke up with you she was very upset. She really likes you." Jason said

"Maybe I should go up and see her. I'll be right back. Call Sam, see if she can come home." I said

"Ok." Jason said as I headed up to Chloe's room. I heard her soft cries as I stood outside her door. I knocked on her door and waited.

"Come in." Chloe said as I opened the door and walked in as she lifted her head and flew off the bed and into my arms.

"Hey Chloe, I heard you missed me." I said as she hugged me tightly.

"I was scared that Jason broke up with you. Laura I love you I don't ever want you to go away." Chloe said

"Honey even if anything did ever happen and Jason and I weren't together I will always be here for you. I promised you that and I mean it." I said

"I am glad you are home." Chloe said

"Well how would you like to come down and hear what Jase and I have to say." I said

"Ok." Chloe said as I picked her up and carried her down to find Sam coming in the door.

"LAURA!" Sam said as she ran to me and hugged and Chloe.

"Hey." I said as Jason came around the corner.

"Hey you three in the living room." Jason said as we walked in the living room and I put Chloe down and she crawled up on to Charlie's lap. I stood there next to Jason who wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok first off I just want to say that I love you four so much you are like the sibling I never had. You all mean so much to me." I said

"And you mean so much to us you have been there for us all in so many ways." Charlie said

"Well I was going to do this yesterday at her party but we all know how that turned out. So I went about it today and I asked Laura if she would marry me." Jason said

"And I said yes." I replied as it was a huge dog pile as the two girls came running and hugging Jason and I. then Bailey and Charlie took their time and hugged and congratulated us.

"So have you told the guys yet?" Bailey asked

"No were going to get together tomorrow. We wanted to tell my parents and you guys tonight." I said

"Well we couldn't be any happier than we are right now." Sam said

"I am happy too," I said

"Look it's getting late what do you say we all head to bed and get some rest." Charlie said

"Oh ok. Night Jason, Laura." Sam said as she hugged us both and headed up the steps. Then Chloe came over and hugged us both.

"Good night Laura, Night Jason I love you." Chloe said

"We love you too." Jason said as she headed up the steps.

"So are you two staying here or going back across the street." Bailey asked

"Were going back to my house, I have the bigger bed." I said

"Ok enough said good night." Charlie said as they headed up stairs.

"Ok let me go get some cloths and I'll be right back. I love you." Jason said

"I love you too Jase." I said as I watched as he too went up the steps. I walked into the living room and there was Jason's parents wedding photo. I picked it up and the tears started to fall. I wished they could be here to see how much Jason has changed. In the short time that I knew them they were an amazing couple and I looked up to them. I felt these arms around my waist and these lips on my neck.

"They would be so happy right now. They loved you and were glad that you made me so happy." Jason said

"And you make me just as happy. I just wish they could be here." I said as he turned me around and looked me in my eye.

"They are here. Right here." Jason said as he pointed to my heart and then his.

"I know they will always be watching over us." I said

"Be sides when we get married I will gain a new set of parents and a crazy sister too." Jason said

"That she is." I said

"Come on let's go." Jason said as he grabbed his duffle bag and we headed back to my house. We walked in and mom and dad were in the living room.

"Good night you two." Dad said

"Night Mom, night Dad." I said

"Night." Jason said as we walked up to my room we had to pass Kim's room to get to mine and I stopped.

"I have to talk to her." I said

"Ok I love you." Jason said as I opened the door and there I found Kim crying. I walked over to the bed and crawled in with her and hugged her. She hugged me back as I held her as she cried. I kind of had a feeling what was going on.

"I'm sorry. Go Jase is waiting." Kim said

"Yeah and he's mine I have him forever. But right now you my sister need me so here I am. He'll understand." I said

"Laura what have I done." Kim asked

"I know it's hard and it hurt but, you never did tell me the whole reason." I said

"I started to fall for Kyle and I talked less and less to Tommy and Kyle was there. When I was homesick Kyle would be there it was like home. I found myself falling for him. So I did the unthinkable and let Tommy go, knowing I was hurting him and myself. I knew with his friends he would be ok and he'd get through. Just before I got the call about you, Kyle told me he was leaving." Kim cried

"Wow and now that you are back seeing Tommy with Kat really hurts. Honey I know you and you wouldn't have done it if you truly didn't believe that Kyle meant something to you. But it's over and done with he's happy and I know in time you will be too. Remember one thing love comes when you least expect it. You taught me that." I said

"I did. You know I am glad our parents got married. I love having you as a sister." Kim said

"Me too I couldn't have asked for a better sister." I said

"Thanks for the talk. But get out and go to your man." Kim said

"I will only if you promise me that if you need to talk I am just down the hall no matter what." I said as we hugged and I left her room and headed to mine. Things were going great in our lives. The Power Rangers were doing good and saving the world. Kim went back to continue her training for the Pan Global. And As for Jason and I we were finishing school and thinking about collage, while planning our wedding.


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

I wanted to thank those of you who have read my story. I hoped it was ok. I am currently working on a sequel to this story called Family.


End file.
